My Version
by DramaticFanaticPrincess
Summary: This is Candle Flame's Hunger Games through the eyes of seven year old Sage. Dedicated to Everia. rated T for one minor coment.


**This is deticated to the awesome Everia, who wrote an awesome fic that inspired me to write this. I recomend reading Through My Eyes and Broken Hearts before reading this. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own The Hunger Games.**

I woke up sweating, for some unknown reason I was on the floor. My thin summer blanket was twisted all over my bed, and my pillow was where feet were supposed to be. I got up and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Mom and my two sisters, Jade and Scarlet, were already awake and preparing breakfast.

"Have a nice trip?" Scarlet asked sarcastically, "I heard you fall from your bed all the way in my room." My bed was quite high, why my parents have such a high bed for a petite seven year old, I have no idea.

"Hungry, dear?" mom asked from across the kitchen. It was completely yellow and beige, yellow cabinets, yellow drawers, beige island, beige counter, well you get the idea. I nodded my head eagerly and started eyed the plate happily as she sat down a plate of cinnamon toast in front of me.

"Good morning!" My father exclaimed while walking down the stairs with my little brother, Ash, in his arms. Ash giggled as he was passed to my mom and put in his high-seat.

"This is your last year for the hunger games, Jade," Dad reminded my older sister, "Are you going to volunteer?" My dad and my uncle, uncle Acton, trained all their lives for the Games, like most District Two residents, and uncle Acton volunteered and won when he was seventeen, my father though, did not get the chance. Now he expects us to go in the games and "fulfill our destinies" as he puts it. I have been training pretty much since I could walk!

"Father," Jade sighed, "for the last time, I will only volunteer if one of my loved ones who I don't feel are prepared get reaped, now can you stop asking?" Jade went to sit beside Scarlet and started eating her breakfast. Daddy turned towards Scarlet.

"So, Little Red," He started, using her childhood nickname, "Are you going to be in the games next year?" Scarlet is only eleven but she's been ready to go into the games since she was my age. Jade shot her a look.

"I don't know, Daddy, maybe, if I'm ready," she stated and then sneaked a glance at Jade who smiled at her answer. Finally he turned to me.

"What about you, sweetheart?" he asked hopefully. I sighed and turned my chair to him.

"Daddy, I'm only seven! I don't know if I'll be in the Games!" I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes, hoping he would drop the subject. He sighed and grabbed his plate from mom.

"Thank you, dear," he said and then kissed her on the lips. Scarlet and I wrinkled our noses in disgust while Jade rolled her eyes. I finished my toast and ran up stairs to get dressed. Mom had picked my outfit last night and it was currently lying on my fluffy pink chair. It was a flowy sage blouse, cream colored short-shorts, and pure white flats. After I got dressed I went to Scarlet's room so she can do my hair, even though were not eligible for the games we still dress nice.

Scarlet's outfit was almost identical to mine; the only difference was that her blouse was scarlet colored; our mother picked it out that's why it's so cheesy. I asked her to do my hair and she directed me to the chair in front of her full length, pink and lime green mirror. We talked while she worked.

"Scarlet, do you think any of our friends will get reaped?"

"I doubt it," she shrugged, "If they do, I'm sure they'll win."

"What if they don't win?"

"And what gives you that idea?"

"I don't know, it could happen,"

She rolled her eyes at me and continued working in silence. After about five minutes she was done. She had put my light brown in a messy bun with a few short strands framing my oval shaped face. I studied the pictures on her walls while she did the same thing to her golden blond hair. There were pictures of me, Ash, mom, dad, Jade, Cyan (Jade's boyfriend), some of her friends (Adecyn, Kalindi, Paili, Cadell, Talib and Leith), Afton (her crush/friend since third grade), our grandparents, and many more.

My favorite was one that had Jade, Scarlet, Cyan, Afton, Ash and I in the backyard. Cyan was holding me on his shoulders,while Scarlet sat on Afton's lap, Jade was holding Ash with her head on Cyan's shoulders. I don't know why it was my favorite though. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and I rushed to open the door. I squealed and jumped into Cyan's arms.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" I heard Afton complain from behind Cyan, you see, Afton was Cyan's cousin but they acted more like brothers because Afton lived with Cyan ever since his parents died when he was two. I gave a pretend sigh and acted like I felt sick while hugging Afton. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Jade, Scarlet," I called upstairs, "Afton and Cyan are here!" They came running down like a heard of cows, whatever that is, I just heard someone use that expression once and thought it fit the situation. Jade gave Cyan a big hug and then they kissed. Afton and Scarlet also hugged (for quite a long time, might I add) and then they let go and stared at the ground awkwardly.

Mom and Dad came down with a giggling Ash and asked if we were ready to go. We nodded our heads and started walking towards the square, well, everyone else walked while I got a piggyback ride from Cyan. Being a cute, adorable little girl has its advantages. Everyone from District Two was there. We said good luck and gave Jade and Cyan a hug then we walked towards the other families.

We went to stand by our friends, the Leathers. They had a five year old daughter, Amaryllis, who was one of my best friends. Scarlet and Afton went to stand by Adecyn, Paili, Kalindi, Cadell, Talib, and Leith. Mom, dad, and Ash (who was being held by mom) were talking to Leathers. Cadell's little sister, Calypso, (who is my age) another one of my best friends came skipping toward us. We talked about a bunch of things until the escort from the capitol interrupted us and said it was time for the reaping in her annoying capitol voice.

"And our girl tribute is Dawn Rivers!" She said a bit too happily. She asked for volunteers. Daddy's hopeful eyes searched for Jade but she swiftly hid behind one of her friends. No one volunteered.

She walked over to the boys bowl and drew out a name.

"And our boy tribute is Candle Frame!" I heard Mrs. Leather gasp.

"Sky will be so depressed," she said sadly. I watched as Candle kissed Sky on the forehead and started walking towards the stage. Cyan gave him a tight smile, Candle was one of his best friends. Jade wrapped her arms around Cyan's waist and gave Candle a small wave. The reaping for this year was over.

(^_^)

No one talked on the way home. Cyan's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Camden, were coming over to our house after they get ready. Afton and Cyan were already walking with us.

"Why did it have to be Candle?" Jade broke the silence. Cyan wrapped his arms around her and shrugged.

"Would you rather have it be me?" Cyan asked jokingly. Jade, apparently, didn't think that was something to joke about and punished Cyan by slipping out of his arms and walking beside daddy.

"Who do you think will win?" Afton asked. Scarlet said she hoped it was either Candle or Dawn. I nodded in agreement.

The Camden's stayed over at our house to watch the announcement of the scores and the chariots. District Two's Chariot outfits were interesting, I can't quite explain it. A few days later they announced the training scores. Dawn got an eight and Candle got a ten, the usual career score.

Two days later the actual games begun.

(*_*)

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Eighty-Second Hunger Games begin!"

This year the arena had the Cornucopia in the middle with a lake nearby and it was surrounded by different climates. There was a jungle, grassland, a desert, a snowy wasteland and mountains.

When the horn sounded Candle and Dawn went straight for the Cornucopia. Suddenly the girl from eight jumped out of nowhere and cut him with her dagger. Candle created a bandage out of his ripped shirt. And then it was over. The careers made a camp by the river. At night they showed who died: The boy from three, the boy from five, the girl from eight (Karma!), the boy from nine, the girl from ten, the girl from twelve, both from seven, and both from eleven. Ten were dead, fourteen survived. We watched a bit more then it was over for the day.

Mom, dad and the Camden's trust Jade and Cyan so Cyan slept with Jade in her room (I don't understand why they have to trust them though, it's night time, it's not like their going to stay up past their bedtime and kiss, besides, what else can they do besides kiss?). Afton would sleep on Scarlet's bedroom floor, (wouldn't it be hilarious if _they _kissed?) while the Camden's slept in the guest bedroom.  
I slipped on my nightgown and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I stayed in bed staring at my beige ceiling for about an hour until I finally decided to go to Jade's room.

"Jady?" I whispered while poking her on the arm. She didn't move whatsoever so I decided to go to Cyan's side of the bed.

"Cyan?" I asked while poking him. He stirred and turned over. I continued poking him until he finally woke up.

"Sage? What are you doing up?" He asked. I looked down at my feet.

"I couldn't seep,"

"Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head no. He padded the spot in between Jade and him. I struggled to get up on the high bed. Cyan reached down and picked me up waking up Jade in the process. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Cyan explained how I couldn't sleep. Jade just laid back down and went back to sleep. I followed her example.

(*_*)

Two weeks after the games started there were only eight tributes left. Candle and Dawn were still alive. Something had happened the night before and the careers were seriously injured, Candle had a big wound. Candle and Dawn were still sticking up for each other, I just hope that they don't end up the last two left.

About four days after that they aired the interviews. The only one I paid attention to was Sky's.

They were asking a bunch questions when suddenly they asked something that caught everyone's attention.

"Oh… are you…?" The question asking person trailed of.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Sky replied.

"Who's the father? Have you been sneaking around while your boyfriend is off at the games?" We all gasped, how dare he ask such a question?

"No!" She exclaimed, "Why would I be doing it with anyone else?" She asked disgusted.

"So Candle is the father?"

"Yes, who else would it be?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" Jade suddenly yelled. Cyan pulled her back down and started massaging her thighs. Jade just huffed angrily, mad that Sky didn't tell her. We all turned back to the T.V. and continued watching the interview. I slowly drifted of to sleep.

(*_*)

It was down to the final two, Candle and Rixon, the boy from district one. We were all cheering for Candle. They were both swinging their swords and Rixon managed to get his arm so bad that the bone sticked out. Rixon was about to kill Candle when suddenly Candle kicked him in his soft spot. Rixon fell backwards and Candle slit his throat. The canon went of. We were cheering when Candle passed out thankfully he wasn't dead. The Games were over, just like that, it was over, well… not counting the video summary but who cares?

**Did you like it? Whether if you did or didn't, REVIEW! if you want to flame go ahead, all you're doing id getting me in a bad mood. **

**- Rixon: If you read Hush, Hush you know who that is, I just couldn't help myself!**

**~thedancingprincess**


End file.
